The goal of RCMAR is to improve the health and well-being of older minority populations by mentoring and developing minority faculty who are devoted to reducing health disparities for older adults. A well run Administrative Core (AC) is essential to ensure that there is efficient integration of the other three RCMAR cores and the pilot projects. The theme of the CHIME competitive renewal is Developing, Adapting, and Evaluating Interventions to Improve the Health of Minority Elders, and the proposed AC will build on successes during the previous 9.5 years of funding and continue to coordinate research and training to best address this theme and meet the overall mission. To this end, the AC has eight Specific Aims: 1) to provide day-to-day operational management and close financial oversight of UCLA/CDU CHIME; 2) to coordinate the proposed CHIME activities and maintain internal information flow for activities and decisions; 3) to coordinate the UCLA/CDU CHIME Program Emphases and Outcomes contribution and work closely with the National RCMAR Coordinating Center (CC) in developing and maintaining the Program Emphases and Outcomes Report; 4) to maintain the CHIME Community Action Board, organize quarterly meetings, and produce minutes from these meetings for the local CHIME Executive Committee, Community Liaison Core, the National RCMAR CC and NIA; 5) to oversee the annual selection of pilot studies that match the study theme or focus on improving measurement and to facilitate linkage of pilot investigators to other existing NIA- or NIH-funded Centers such as the UCLA Clinical Translational Science Institute (CTSI) and the USC/UCLA Biodemography and Population Health Center; 6) to assist with administrative and logistical aspects of Institutional Review Board submissions for all pilot studies and to assist with community-based recruitment and retention of minority elders into studies under the leadership of the CHIME Community Liaison Core, the Los Angeles Community and Academic Partnership for Research in Aging (LA CAPRA), and the UCLA Older Americans Independence Center (OAIC) Recruitment Core; 7) to continuously evaluate all curricular activities, pilot studies, and whether pilot investigators are advancing on an appropriate trajectory toward independently funded research careers, and 8) to liaison with the other NIA funded centers and the UCLA CTSI to leverage resources and additional career development opportunities for the RCMAR scholars and alumni. In summary, our wealth of experience administering CHIME since 2002 has prepared this core to continue in this critical oversight role for the UCLA RCMAR.